The present invention relates to a classification system for texts, and in particular to a system which, in the evaluation of texts such as patent documents, automatically assigns texts one by one to the most fitting evaluation section from a plurality of evaluation sections.
Conventionally, databases of technical texts were searched within the scope high-speed retrieval is performed with a previously registered retrieval condition, and information matching with conditions requested by a user is quickly distributed to designated sections. In this system, retrieval is performed according to the retrieval conditions created by the expert evaluating the technical texts, so that there is no guarantee that all the texts that should be inspected by the company are in fact retrieved.
However, as the number of disputes regarding intellectual property rights grows and the damages awarded for infringement of intellectual property rights increase, we are entering an age, in which the company management needs to assign the evaluation of a broad scope of technology related to products dealt with by the company to research and development sections, to confirm the safety of the intellectual property rights for the products of the company, or in other words, that the intellectual property rights of third parties are not infringed.